battlebotsfandomcom-20200215-history
Edge
Edge was a middleweight robot which competed in the final season of BattleBots. It was a four-wheel drive trapezoidal wedge with no active weapon. It performed very well in competition, winning three battles before losing to Red Square in the round of 64. It also competed in the first BattleBots IQ tournament, losing in the finals to Wee Willy Wedgy, but winning the "Most Aggressive" Award The Edge's builder, Marc DeVidts, also built Vault for the 2009 BattleBots competition and Icewave for the ABC 2015 and 2016 reboot. Robot history BattleBots IQ 2002 Edge's first opponent in this competition was against Angry Kitchen Appliance. This fight was completely dominated by Edge, with it slamming the lighter, and smaller Angry Kitchen Appliance into the walls. Edge won by a judges decision, and advanced to the next round where it faced up against Scorpion. This fight started with both robots charging at each other, and missing. Scorpion then got to the center of the Battlebox, and started spinning up. Instead of charging straight at its highly dangerous opponent Edge simply waited for it to stop spinning before charging straight at it. Edge then slammed Scorpion into the wall, and shoved it around for most of the match before finally getting Scorpion under the Pulverizers which bent its frame into one of its battery connectors. Scorpion managed to escape but drove into the spikestrip, and Edge quickly pushed Scorpion back under the Pulverizers, where it stopped moving, and was counted out giving Edge the win by KO. This put it into the next round where it faced Axis. This fight started with Edge box rushing Axis, which was already up to full speed. One of Axis's axe heads glanced off of Edge's wedge, and broke off destabilizing it, and forcing the team to run it at low speed for the rest of the fight. Edge took advantage of this, and slammed Axis all over the arena before shoving it into the fight strips within a minute of the match starting. At some point during all this, Axis managed to get under Edge, and slam it into the wall. However in doing so something broke inside of Axis, and it stopped moving. Edge then managed to shove Axis under the Pulverizer just as the time ran out on the clock. Edge won the resulting judges decision, and advanced to the next round where it faced Karl. Not much is known about this fight, Edge, and Karl shoved each other back and forth, until Edge managed to get Karl under the spike strips a minute into the fight. The impact from this knocked loose one of Karl's master power wires, and it was counted out giving Edge another win by KO. This win put Edge in the quarterfinals where it faced PlasticBot. In this fight PlasticBot it was easily able to dominate Edge early on due to a combination of being faster, and the damage Edge's wedge had sustained from the previous matches. However Edge eventually managed to get around to its side, and high center PlasticBot on the spike strips where it was counted out giving Edge its second KO in a row. This put Edge in the semifinals where it faced Wee Willy Wedgy. This was a close match with Edge flipping Wee Willy Wedgy a few times, as well as taking it to the wall once, and Wee Willy Wedgy shoving Edge into the hazards several times. Edge lost on a close 23-25 judges decision, and was now in the loser's bracket finals where it faced PlasticBot once again. This fight was a repeat of Edge's last fight against PlasticBot, with PlasticBot dominating early on before Edge shoved it onto the spike strips for a KO. This win put Edge into the finals where it faced Wee Willy Wedgy yet again. This match consisted of both bots trying to get each other, and jockeying for position for the entirety of the match. Edge lost on a 23-24 split decision, and was declared runner-up of the first BattleBots IQ tournament. Edge was not done however, as it participated in the one of the four known Consolation Rumbles at the end of the tournament. It won that, and progressed to the Royal Rumble but lost overall to Kaibosch. Season 5.0 Edge's first opponent was Happy Scrappy Hero Pup. Edge won by KO and advanced to the next round where it met Cratos and Bia. It won this fight by KO as well, and once again moved to the next round where it faced 64 Wedge. It won this fight on a close 23-22 split decision, and advanced to the TV Rounds where it faced Red Square. It lost this match, and was eliminated from the competition. As of 2016 it is unknown whether or not Edge competed in the Middleweight Consolation Rumble. Even if it had it would not have been able to return for the Middleweight Royal Rumble due to an incident involving Nightmare during the Heavyweight Consolation Rumble that caused all the other rumbles to be cancelled. Wins/Losses * Wins: 9 * Losses: 3 Trivia * With a total record of 9 wins, and 3 losses Edge is the most successful BattleBots competitor to come out of the US state of Louisiana where driver, and builder Mark DeVidts was attending college at the time. Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Middleweight Robots Category:Weaponless Robots Category:Robots with more Wins than Losses Category:Invertible Robots Category:Robots from Louisiana Category:Middleweight Runner-Ups Category:Student-Built Robots Category:Royal Rumble Participants Category:Consolation Rumble Participants Category:Consolation Rumble Winners Category:"Most Aggressive Robot" Winners